Brícoli (en español)
by arsazu1985
Summary: Historias sobre Desagrado y Furia juntos (también con algo de Alegría y Tristeza) Versión traducida del fic original en inglés Brickoli


**Brickoli (versión en español)**

D: Tal vez deba hacerme un nuevo peinado o usar otro maquillaje

Desagrado estaba en su habitación arreglándose para verse linda… para alguien; mientras tanto, Furia estaba sentado en su acostumbrado lugar fingiendo que leía el periódico, cuando en realidad su mente estaba pensando en otra cosa.

F: _Creo que debí usar otra corbata; bueno, espero que le guste mi nueva loción. En cualquier momento llegará, debo estar listo._

Y no se equivocó, pocos minutos después llegó Desagrado y saludó a los que estaban ahí pero cuando se acercó a Furia, lo hizo con algo de nerviosismo.

D: Buenos… días

Furia bajó un poco su periódico y contestó tímidamente

F: Buen… Buenos días

Desde hace unas semanas, Furia y Desagrado comenzaron a sentir atracción y gusto entre ellos, pero eran bastante orgullosos para admitirlo.

 _Me emociono al verte pasar; ¡Oh, por Dios!_

 _Cuando suspiras, ¡Cielos!, siento mariposas volar_

 _¿Por qué siento tanta timidez cuando estoy junto a ti?_

F: _¡Oh, Vaya! Luce tan bella, pero ¿por qué no puedo decirle nada? Rápido, di algo o creerá que eres un idiota._

D: ¡ _Hmmm! ¿Está usando una nueva loción? Huele muy bien. ¡Oh, no! Te está viendo; de prisa, di algo o se enojará contigo._

F: Te ves linda… bueno, te ves muy bien

Desagrado sentía que se le saldría el corazón.

D: Gracias, y tú también te ves bien; ¿nueva loción?

F: ¡Oh, sí! Apenas la estoy estrenando hoy

D: Bueno… huele muy bien

F: Gra… gracias

Después de eso se quedaron callados y ya no se atrevían a verse

 _Es sólo amor y nada más_

 _¿Por qué debería sentirme así?_

 _Es sólo amor y nada más_

 _Pero es tan difícil amarte_

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir algo, Desagrado se sentó en otro sitio y Furia volvió a fingir que leía el diario pero ambos se sentían muy nerviosos para volver a hablar.

F y D: _¿y ahora qué haré?_

Entonces Alegría llegó a la sala tan jovial como siempre.

A: Hola chicos, buenos días

Te, D y F: Buenos días Alegría

Temor también estaba ahí, le había tocado la noche anterior hacer la guardia de los sueños.

A: Hola Temor, ¿pasó algo anoche?

Te: Para nada, los mismos sueños aburridos de siempre, creo que me voy a ir a dormir un rato.

A: Está bien, que descanses.

Cuando Temor se fue, Alegría comenzó a ver hacia todos lados, como si buscara algo… o a alguien.

A: Oigan… ¿han visto a Tristeza?

Tr: Aquí estoy, lo siento, creo que me quedé dormida un poco; buenos días.

Cuando Alegría la vio, sonrió y corrió a abrazarla y la besó en su frente.

A: Buenos días preciosa, te extrañé mucho.

Tristeza entonces tomó las manos de Alegría y las besó también

Tr: Yo también te extrañé, ¿dónde está Temor?

A: Se fue a descansar, acaba de terminar la vigilancia.

Ambas se acercaron al tablero y empezaron sus labores; Tristeza y Alegría comenzaron su relación hacía unos seis meses, aunque sus amigos se sorprendieron mucho al saberlo, ahora se sentían felices por ellas. Se veían muy bien juntas y en verdad se demostraban mucho cariño.

Desagrado y Furia comenzaron a sentirse un poco celosos por ello, deseaban poder expresar sus sentimientos como ellas.

D y F: _Eso es, ya lo tengo_

Quizá ellas podrían ayudarles a confesar sus sentimientos; ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron a ellas.

D: Alegría ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas por favor?

F: Tristeza, necesito que me ayudes en algo muy importante, pero quisiera decírtelo en secreto.

Ambas se sintieron algo sorprendidas.

A: Está bien, pero si nos vamos nadie va a estar vigilando la pantalla.

D: No te preocupes, no será por mucho tiempo.

F: Lo mismo te digo Tristeza, por favor, es muy importante.

Entonces todos se fueron de la sala, Desagrado y Alegría se fueron a la habitación de Alegría, mientras que Furia y Tristeza se fueron al cuarto de Tristeza.

( **Alternando ambas pláticas)**

D y F: Muy bien, sólo diré esto una vez así que por favor escucha con atención.

F: Me gusta Desagrado

D: Me gusta Furia.

Ni Alegría ni Tristeza dijeron nada al principio.

Tr y A: Bueno, ya era hora

F y D: ¿Qué?

A: Tristeza, Temor y yo ya sospechábamos que había algo entre ustedes, bueno…

Tr:… felicidades, ¿cuándo se lo vas a decir?

F: Por eso quería hablarte, necesito tu ayuda

Tr: ¿Para qué?

D: He visto cómo Tristeza y tú son tan felices, por eso quería preguntarte…

F:… ¿cómo lo hicieron? Me refiero a que, bueno… ambas son muy diferentes entre sí y aun así tienen una hermosa relación; admito que siento un poco de celos por eso.

Tr: Bueno, no fue tan fácil como crees, como lo dijiste antes, ella y yo somos tan diferentes…

A: … y en ese entonces tenía miedo de decirle lo que sentía porque tal vez ella no sentiría lo mismo o hasta quizá perderíamos nuestra amistad; pero ya sabes lo que dicen…

Tr:… el primer paso es el más difícil, así que si en verdad quieres hacerlo, debes tragarte tu orgullo y arriesgarte a dar el primer paso…

A:… pero por favor, no vayan a pelearse como siempre ¿o acaso ya olvidaste lo que pasó la semana pasada?

 **Hace una semana**

Los cinco sentimientos estaban juntos en la sala trabajando; Riley estaba con sus amigas de la escuela, estaban viendo revistas de moda y chismes; Desagrado la estaba pasando muy bien, en especial porque Riley estaba viendo fotos de los grupos musicales adolescentes del momento, eran jóvenes apuestos en verdad y Desagrado no quitaba la vista de la pantalla.

Esto hizo que Furia se pusiera celoso pero increíblemente guardó la compostura, no quería empezar otra pelea con ella; unos minutos después Riley comenzó ahora a ver anuncios de ropa y perfumes donde salían mujeres muy bellas y ahora era Furia quien veía con atención; Desagrado intentó ser paciente al inicio pero cuando él comenzó a silbarle a las imágenes, Desagrado ya no soportó más.

D: Disculpa, pero hay personas que intentan trabajar aquí.

F: ¡Oh, sí, claro! Ahora dices eso, pero ¿qué tal hace unos minutos cuando estabas viendo a esos niños bobos! Por poco y se te caía la baba sobre los botones.

Desagrado se molestó muchísimo

D: ¡Mentiroso! ¿Cómo te atreves?

Entonces Desagrado le dio una fuerte bofetada, tan fuerte que él se cayó.

F: De acuerdo niña mimada; tú lo pediste, no creas que no te daré tu merecido sólo porque eres mujer.

Antes de que Furia se le acercara, Alegría se paró en medio de ambos.

A: Muy bien ustedes dos, ¡Basta!; chicos, ayúdenme

Entonces Temor agarró los brazos de Desagrado y Tristeza los de Furia

A: Últimamente se han estado peleando muy seguido, si no los conociera bien diría que ustedes se gustan en verdad; ya saben lo que dicen, del odio al amor hay un solo paso.

D: ¿Qué, estás loca? Nunca me fijaría en ese enano.

F: ¡Ah, sí! Pues tú eres tan verde que pareces un brócoli, eres la chica brócoli.

D: ¡RETRÁCTATE AHORA MISMO!

F: ¡OBLÍGAME! ¡BRÓCOLI, BRÓCOLI, BRÓCOLI!

A: ¡MUY BIEN, YA BASTA LOS DOS!

A: Será mejor que se vayan a sus cuartos y se tranquilicen y cuando vuelvan, ambos se disculparán.

D: ¡Ja! Prefiero pasarme un día sin usar maquillaje que disculparme con él.

F: ¡Oh, por favor! No hagas eso, te verías más horrenda sin él.

D: ¡Ugh, te odio! Mejor me voy.

F: Yo también.

Ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones y azotaron sus puertas.

 **De vuelta al presente**

D y F: Eso no fue mi culpa

Tr: ¿lo ves? Ambos son muy necios y orgullosos para admitir sus fallas…

A: Si en verdad quieres que esto funcione, deberás primero dejar tu orgullo a un lado, disculparte con él y tal vez…

Tr: sugerirle salir a algún lado, sólo para pasar un buen rato; ya sé, ¿por qué no la llevas a las isla de la moda? Sabes lo mucho que adora ese lugar.

F: Tienes razón; ¡Oh, Dios! Me siento tan nervioso

Tr: no te preocupes, lo harás bien; ve por ella tigre.

A: Recuerda, sólo relájate y discúlpate con él, sé que tú puedes… y quizá entonces le dices sobre salir algún día, como amigos, ya sabes.

D: Está bien, estoy lista, deséame suerte.

A: Adelante, tú puedes hacerlo.

Desagrado y Furia salieron de las habitaciones, se encontraron a la mitad del camino

F y D: Necesito decirte algo importante

Ambos se sorprendieron cuando se escucharon. En verdad iban por todo.

D: Oh, bueno… tú primero

F: No, por favor… las damas primero

D: _Oh, genial; ahora es un caballero._ Sólo quería decirte que… lamento por todas las peleas que hemos tenido recientemente.

F: Oh, bueno… yo quería decirte lo mismo; perdón por todo lo malo que te haya dicho, no era mi intención, lo siento en verdad.

Entonces, ambos se dieron un apretón de manos.

F: Entonces… ¿amigos de nuevo?

D: Sí, creo que sí.

F: Qué bien, porque quería decirte algo más; para demostrarte que mis disculpas son sinceras, ¿qué te parece si algún día salimos a pasear a algún lado? ¿Qué tal a la isla de la moda? Sé que te encanta ese lugar.

Desagrado no lo podía creer, ¿acaso Furia la estaba invitando a salir? Intentó no gritar de la emoción.

D: Está bien, claro. ¿Qué tal el siguiente fin de semana?

F: Si, perfecto; entonces… hasta el siguiente fin de semana.

 _¿Está bien que nos peleemos día y noche?_

 _Si sólo con tu mirar haces que brille la noche_

 _¿No tengo el derecho a compensártelo, chica?_

D: Bueno… qué bien que de nuevo seamos amigos; disculpa, debo ir a mi cuarto, olvidé algo ahí, nos vemos luego.

F: Sí, nos vemos.

Cuando Desagrado llegó a su cuarto, se encerró con seguro, se acostó en su cama, tomó su almohada y ahogó sus gritos de emoción en ella a la vez que rodaba sobre su cama.

D: ME INVITÓ A SALIR, ME INVITÓ A SALIR, ME INVITÓ A SALIR.

Mientras que Furia volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar fingiendo que leía el periódico; unos minutos después llegó Tristeza.

Tr: ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?

F: De hecho, muy bien; no puedo creer que en verdad lo hiciera, te debo un gran favor.

Tr: No te preocupes, no me debes nada.

Unas horas después, los cinco trabajaban juntos como siempre y cuando llegó la hora de dormir, era el turno de Desagrado de hacer la vigilancia nocturna; Alegría se le acercó para preguntarle cómo le había ido.

D: Fue perfecto, no puedo creer que en verdad me invitara a ir a la isla de la moda; gracias Alegría, eres una gran amiga.

A: Ni lo menciones, espero que esto sea el inicio de una hermosa relación.

D: Sí, yo también; pero aunque me siento muy emocionada, también me siento muy nerviosa.

A: No te preocupes, creo que eso es normal; bueno, buenas noches Desagrado, nos vemos mañana.

D: Sí, buenas noches Alegría y gracias de nuevo.

Cuando Alegría salió de la sala, Tristeza la estaba esperando.

Tr: Espero que todo vaya bien entre ellos dos.

A: Sí, yo igual; aunque ambos tienen un carácter difícil creo que ambos lo harán muy bien.

Se despidieron con un tierno beso en los labios y se fueron a dormir.

 _Es sólo amor y nada más_

 _¿Por qué debería sentirme así?_

 _Es sólo amor y nada más_

 _Pero es tan difícil amarte_

 _Sí, es tan difícil amarte, amarte._

 **Traduje el fanfic porque me lo pidieron, espero les guste; si quieren saber el significado de Brickoli, es sólo la unión de las palabras en inglés Brick (ladrillo) y Broccoli (Brócoli) porque Furia y Desagrado eso es lo que son.**

 **Como siempre, si gustan dejen sus comentarios; que tengan buen día.**


End file.
